Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $4\dfrac{9}{19}-1\dfrac{2}{3} = {?}$
Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {4\dfrac{27}{57}}-{1\dfrac{38}{57}}$ Convert ${4\dfrac{27}{57}}$ to ${3 + \dfrac{57}{57} + \dfrac{27}{57}}$ So the problem becomes: ${3\dfrac{84}{57}}-{1\dfrac{38}{57}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {3} + {\dfrac{84}{57}} - {1} - {\dfrac{38}{57}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {3} - {1} + {\dfrac{84}{57}} - {\dfrac{38}{57}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=2 + {\dfrac{84}{57}} - {\dfrac{38}{57}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{46}{57}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 2\dfrac{46}{57}$